Light in my Heart Discontinued
by Solar Crystal Angel
Summary: Due to constant threats and harsh treatments, Ahsoka sees no good in the world anymore. But after she is transfered to her new school and meets the sweet heart of the whole school, will her opinion change?  Better summary inside
1. Prolouge

A/N: Ok, I am so wracking my brains to find something and for some reason Im stuck on batman and star wars these days and since I'm more of a star wars fan I'ma go with this! This is going to be a semi AU since it will still have light sabers and stuff but we shall not see dear Anakin deteriorate to become darth vader. There will be dark parts and some graphic but in all it should be a hopefully ok story, I'm rating it M for later chapters.

Overview: Ahsoka Tano was never good blending in due to the nature of her background, so when her parents finally decide to grant her wish and send her to a jedi high school she couldn't be happier... That is until she saw the guy that every girl wants... And his girl friend... Can we say high school drama with a twist? I do not own Star Wars :3

* * *

Prologue: Acceptance

"Finally... I swear..." A door could be heard closing as a hoodie was tossed haggardly onto a cream couch. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

"Welcome home hun, you ok?"

Blue eyes looked downwards at the light bruise marks on her arms before looking back up into mirror depths of her own.

"Oh Ahsoka... Not again..."

Stroking her shoulder lenght lekku's, the young Togruta looked up at her mother.

"What was it this time you threw?"

"..."

"Ahsoka..."

"A desk..."

Pinching the bridge of her nose, the elder shook her head making her knee lenght lekku's shake. "Damn it... Come with me in the kitchen."

Holding her head down, she followed her mother into the kitchen and sat down in front of her father while her mother sat next to him.

"Don't be so hard on yourself... But you must know better."

"I know... But I'm so tired of being constantly picked on!" She looked up at them. "Its gotten to the point where they pull on my lekkus!" To emphasise her point, Ashoka got up and turned around to show them the slightly swelled appendage.

"Oh my..."

Turning around, Ashoka looked at her parents. "See? I have no choice..."

"That's it."

"Dad?" Watching her father strode leave the kitchen, she sat back down and laid her head on her arms. She leaned into her mother's gentle touch on the abused lekku. "Why mom? Why?"

"Some humans have no heart..."

"Looks like all of them." She scoffed. "Why did dad look so determined yet sad?"

Taking a deep breath, she looked down at her daughter. "Your dad didn't want to have to move but since its getting really bad for you at school... He struck a deal with his boss."

Looking up at her mom, her nod indicated that she wasn't joking.

"But dad...!"

"Will still have his job... Remember how you said you wanted to be enrolled at the school for jedi training?"

"Yea... But you said you didn't want me in combat like how you and dad were! And plus the tuition..."

Looking over at the light sabers held on the wall, the elder Togurta looked back down at her daughter. "Well... We didn't want to but due to circumstances your dad was able to talk with his boss in getting you into the school but in exchange your dad will have to fly back and forth to work."

"But thats a long drive..." Looking down sadly, Ahsoka felt miserable. "If only I was like them..."

"Ahsoka Centari Tano! Never say that again!" Kneeling in front of her daughter, she stared into blue eyes much like her own. "Be proud of your heritage and never deny it... Never!" Gripping her daughter's shoulders tight, she pulled her into a hug. "Be proud... Be strong... Don't let a pack of worthless sacks of flesh ever make you think different."

Hugging her mom back, she burried her face into her mother's shoulder. _'Why can't life always be so simple?'_

"Well everything is now set... Ahsoka... By this time next week you'll be enrolled at the Temple."

Getting up, she watched her mother and father retrieve their light sabers and turn them on. Bowing in front of them, she felt the heat of the blade lightly against her shoulder. Feeling the warmth leave and stood up.

"Here is your own..." Handing her daughter her light saber, she watched as she examined it.

"Mother... Father... I will not fail you..."

* * *

A/N: Ok, not sure how this will be seen but I wanted it to be more like real world ish where people do judge sometimes on appearances and act on it... Please review!


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, I am so wracking my brains to find something and for some reason Im stuck on batman and star wars these days and since I'm more of a star wars fan I'ma go with this! This is going to be a semi AU since it will still have light sabers and stuff but we shall not see dear Anakin deteriorate to become darth vader. There will be dark parts and some graphic but in all it should be a hopefully ok story, I'm rating it M for later chapters.

Overview: Ahsoka Tano was never good blending in due to the nature of her background, so when her parents finally decide to grant her wish and send her to a jedi high school she couldn't be happier... That is until she saw the guy that every girl wants... And his girl friend... Can we say high school drama with a twist? I do not own Star Wars :3

* * *

Chapter 1: First Impressions

(Ahsoka's P.O.V)

"You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Looking up at my new school, I took in a deep breath as I pulled up my hoodie but soon felt it pulled back down by my mom. "Hey!"

"None of that, you'll find that their alot more accepting." She smiled warmly at her.

_'Ugh, mothers.'_ Turning away from her, I walked into the school with my parents and was instantly awed by how large the school was. "Wow... For a high school this is big."

"Well... Originally it wasn't a high school, just a place for jedi but it expanded into what it is today."

"Hun?" Turning around, I was in shock when I saw one of the famous jedi masters in the world approach me.

"Shaak Ti, its been too long my friend!"

"Oh wow...It really is you!"

"Mom?" Staring at them as they embraced, both of them turned to me.

"Its been a long time young one, last time I saw you, you were only a couple of weeks old. It's no wonder why you dont remember me at all."

"Ahsoka, this is one of the mentors in the Jedi academy and a very good friend of mine."

"You flatter me."

My mouth slowly dropped open but soon closed as I heard my dad laugh.

"Surprised? You knew we were jedi."

"Yea but I didn't know that you knew Master Ti!" I cried out to him.

Laughing at the flustered young one, Shaak walked over to her and laid a hand on her shoulder to calm her. "At ease young one, how about we go to the chancellor office and talk?"

"I think that be a fine idea."

Not even given a say so, I followed behind them with my eyes to the floor.

* * *

"So how has everything been since you left?"

"I would love to say fine but its not."

"Mmm, I can tell." Looking ahead, the jedi master placed her palm on a sensory pad which open up a elevator. "After you."

Filing in, I shifted to the back end of the elevator and spaced off into my own world before being pulled back again into what ever conversation that they were having.

"Ahsoka..."

"Yes master?"

"Turn and let me see your lekku."

**_'They told her?'_** Sighing, I turned around to show it. "Its healing on its own."

"..." Walking over to the young Togruta, she placed her hand on it and concentrated to heal it. "There. It's fully healed. In all honesty you think that people would be less racist these days."

Turning back around, I sighed. "You get used to it."

"How long has this been going on?"

"..."

"Ahsoka..."

"I guess since like my second year in middle school... Thats when my powers started to develop."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

I looked over to my mom sadly. "It wasn't so bad, a tease here and there wasn't nothing... It was when they started getting rougher that it became a problem."

Before her mother could interject, Shaak held her hand up. "Ahsoka, though I commend you on controlling your powers I do not condemn the fact that you let yourself be hurt for this long. Never let that happen again, understood?"

"Yes master..."

* * *

The elevator opened up and we all exited onto what I guess the top of the building. Walking over to one of the columns, I looked over out to the city while using the pillar as a support since it was as close as I dared get to the edge of the open floor.

"Ahsoka..."

"She's fine, the room is at the end of the hall when your ready to come in." Shaak Ti smiled at her before walking down the hall with the young togruta's parents.

I nodded and kept view of the city below. "Wow... Its gorgeous." Since it was still early in the morning, the soft glow of the sun made the city sparkle lightly.

"So I see I'm not the only one that loves the view from up high."

"Hun?" Looking around, I saw no one there but my montrals told a different story. _'Lets see, not in front or sides so...' _Turning around, I saw the most hauntingly beautiful eyes but his face was obscured by the hood he wore.

"Hey there."

"Hi." _'Holy shit he's hot.'_

"Ummm, you ok?"

"Hun? Oh!" Snapping out of my daze, my blush increased when he started to laugh.

"Relax, I'm used to it."

Watching him walk around me, he stood on the edge of the platform and look over towards the city.

"What's your name?"

"Ahsoka Tano."

"Tano... Tano... Oh! Your parents were famous jedi knights here before they had left... I see why now..."

He looked up at me again with those stunning eyes and I could see a smile lightly under his hood as he extended a glove hand out to me. Taking it, I walked over to where he was and kept a tight grip as I looked over to where he's at. Here I could feel the warming rays more and the wind that blew a cool breeze against my skin. But it was nothing compared to the heat coming off the glove of this stranger standing next to me. Looking up at him, I admired how the sun cast shadows that played with the depths of his eyes. "I wonder if he goes to the school..."

"I do."

I blushed as I realized that I had said that out loud. "Me and my big mouth..." I held my head down as I heard him laugh.

"Relax, I can see your new here though I'm surprised since your parents are famous in this school."

Looking up at him, I looked back out towards the horizon. "I'm surprised to be honest... My parents never let me in their past..."

"So did you know that they were...?"

"I knew they were jedi but the shock came when I found out they new Master Ti."

"So if you knew that, why is it such a shock? I mean yea, any parent knowing Master Ti would be a hell of a surprise but the other thing..."

_'Pushy aint ya?' _"Like I said, I wasn't given such indulgences to life before I came... Hell, they didn't even want me to come here."

"Why not?"

I felt his eyes on me as I spoke. "They said that they didn't want me going threw what they had to supposedly was what they fed me. I'm no fool, I don't know much but from what is shown in the skill, jedi warriors go threw serious training. But now we have no choice, my old class mates were going too far... One of them even pulled my lekku..." I stroked the back one absently at that memory. "Plus my powers were fluctuating so in order to avoid more conflicts, my dad struck a deal to get me to into the school and in return he would have to drive back and forth to work everyday."

"Is it far?"

"Very..." I sighed sadly as I remembered that, but a hand on my shoulder broke the reminder.

"Well your parents must love you alot then... I don't know alot of parents that would go to that extreme to not only protect their daughter but also sacrifice sleep and well being so that she could get a proper education and jedi training."

"Yea... I know..." I smiled.

"Good, don't for get that... So... Master Ti..."

I could tell what he was trying to ask". She's one of my main idols besides the Chosen one and his masters."

"Chosen one eh?"

I blushed again for the unteempth time., partially ashamed that my lekkus were probably were probably a high blue by now. "Yea, yea, I'ma sucker for him too... Can't believe he's only slightly older then me though, that's so cool."

"And how old might you be?"

"I'm 16." Turning to face him, studying what I could see of his face, I finally noticed something of similarities between him and my top idol.

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yea, I heard he goes to this school too...It be awesome to meet him in person."

He looked down at me before leaning in close to me. "What if I told you that I was him?"

That made me giggle lightly. "Your not..." I lost the end of my sentence as I saw him pull off his hood. "Oh shit... Anakin Sky Walker..."

"Yep... And congrads, I'm choosing you as my new apprentice."

* * *

A/N: Gods know what the hell I am doing but I hope its a good job D:. I'm trying my best here so please help me out if you see anything wrong here, criticism and help is need badly right now lol. I also want to add in that Anakin will get his cybernetic arm as well to keep in a bit of the original series in here.


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Ok, I am so wracking my brains to find something and for some reason I'm stuck on batman and star wars these days and since I'm more of a star wars fan I'ma go with this! This is going to be a semi AU since it will still have light sabers and stuff but we shall not see dear Anakin deteriorate to become darth vader. There will be dark parts and some graphic but in all it should be a hopefully ok story, I'm rating it M for later chapters.

Overview: Ahsoka Tano was never good blending in due to the nature of her background, so when her parents finally decide to grant her wish and send her to a jedi high school she couldn't be happier... That is until she saw the guy that every girl wants... And his girl friend... Can we say high school drama with a twist? I do not own Star Wars :3

* * *

Chapter 2: Starting the first day off

(Ahsoka's P.O.V)

I was still in shock that I was in front of the famous Anakin that I didn't quite register what he had said to me. "Wait, what?"

Smiling down at her, he wasn't surprised at her shock at what he said. Most people would kill to be in her position right now, both in and outside of the walls. "I said you are my new padawan."

"... Oh my kriffing god..." I covered my mouth at my sudden language. _'Real smooth Ahsoka, real smooth.'_

"Oh relax, I'm not that up tight like some of them here..."

"Anakin!"

Both of us had flinched at the tone that had rang out in the hall. Looking up at him, I laughed. "Oh boy, what did you do master?" Another shout out for him had me laughing even harder and him blushing.

"Anakin! If you don't come out right now..."

"I'm right here."

He stepped away from me momentarily and I heard his footsteps disappear down the hall way and I let out a deep breath before jumping up and down in joy. "Oh my gosh! Not only did I get one of the most famous jedi's as a master but the hottest too!"

"The hottest?"

Freezing, I looked over my shoulder sheepishly. "So you heard that?"

"Yep... Your not bad looking yourself."

Casting my eyes down to the floor quickly, another set of feet in my view brought my attention back up. "M-Master Obi-Wan!"

"Hmmm?" Looking over at Anakin, he frowned as his former student smiled. "Anakin..."

"What?"

"I know you did something."

While the two of them bickered, I was able to sneak down the hallway and into the chancellor's office.

* * *

"Who was she?"

"Her? You don't recognize her? Come on Master!"

"Anakin..."

"I mean her parents were once jedi's around here!"

"They were? What's her name?"

"Ahsoka Tano."

"Tano... Tano... You mean..."

"Yep."

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Obi-Wan dared to ask the question. "You chose her didn't you?"

"Is it a problem?"

"Anakin, did you even clear this with anyone much less ask her?"

"Oh and the comment "famous jedi master" and "hottest" doesn't mean anything?"

Giving his student a look, the elder jedi shook his head. "Children, I swear..."

"Hey!"

* * *

"So are you sure you..."

"She needs the training Shaak or else were afraid something bad will happen in the future."

Closing her eyes, the jedi sighed and turned away from the others. "I told you it would be a bad idea to live there. They might respect you guys but children are so cruel and the way that they grow up these days they no longer listen to their parents at all... I'm surprised you didn't press charges."

"We did, even the parents of the children didn't object but it doesn't deter them at all. In fact, it made them come after her more. " The togrutian mother said, un-aware that her daughter had entered until her husband nudged her in her side.

"Hello there." Walking into the office, I felt the sudden silence as if I missed something important. Master Ti turned to me and smiled.

"So glad you decided to join us."

"Um, sorry about that." I rubbed the back of my head nervously as I got a look from everyone in the room. "What?"

"Seems like something interesting happened while we weren't watching you young one..."

"Ah! It seems so."

"Mom." I whined as she picked up one of my front lekkus and laughed at their bright blue color. Crossing my arms, I turned away from them to hide my face but couldn't help to crack a small smile when they laughed.

"We'll find out later but on to more important matters,"

Standing alert, I faced forward.

"You taught her well, I can tell she will be just fine here in the school. Mind if I see your light saber?"

Reaching down at my side, I panicked once I realised it wasn't located at my waist anymore. "Where did..."

"Looking for this?"

"Anakin?"

"Is that anyway to talk to your master?"

Crossing my arms, I pouted lightly as he walked in the room with Master Obi-Wan behind him. Walking over to him, I took my weapon away from him. "Thank you."

"Remember, always focus on your surrounding Snips or else you might loose something else..."

"What are... Master!" Punching his shoulder, I heard Master Ti and Wan sigh.

"Anakin Sky Walker, pleasure to meet the Chosen One."

"And a pleasure to meet the Tano's as well, I am sure that Ahsoka will be a fine jedi."

"I hope so..." I rubbed my arm lightly.

"Don't say that hun," Walking over to his daughter, he laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Have faith in yourself..."

"She'll do just fine, I'll make sure to be with her every step of the way. That's what masters are there for."

"Wait, who said..." Shaak Ti stepped forward at that statement.

"Let it go Shaak, just let it go..." Laying a hand on her shoulder, Obi-Wan pulled her slightly back. "Save yourself from having a migraine."

"Well I think its a fine idea to have Ahsoka be Anakin's padawan, she can learn alot from him."

"I am honored you think so Master Tano."

"Are you sure Alema? Anakin does have a history of being quite a bit reckless."

"Master..." Anakin gave him a look.

"Then its agreed! Ahsoka Tano, from now on Anakin shall not only be your master in jedi school but also a mentor for when you need help with anything."

I saw the look that Anakin wore and I covered my mouth to hide the laugh that threatened to spill.

"Welcome to the school Ahsoka."

"Thank you Master Ti." Bowing in front of her, I stood to get my schedule for my regular school day.

"There is no dress code but try to keep modesty in the clothing and don't be a show off." Obi-Wan said as he looked over at Anakin.

"Oh real funny."

Smiling, I folded my schedule and placed it into my hoodie before placing my light saber at my hip again and strapped it in.

"A note of advice Ahsoka, since we do have other Togruta that go here and though they don't dress provocatively..."

"I know."

"Im just saying cause you don't look like your age."

"Hoodies come in good use then if its that issue." I felt better in my tees and jeans just for that reason. Being a Togruta comes with prices including the high sexuality that stems from our body image.

"Well since that's settled its best you get to class," Shaak Ti pointed to Ahsoka. "And you back to the temple but not before showing your young padawan around."

"I'm not that much younger then him." I frowned.

"Doesn't matter Snips, I'm still older." Smirking, he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Ok skyguy, lead the way." Walking out, I grinned slightly as I heard the laughter.

"Oh you think your funny eh?"

"Ah!" I took high tailing it down the hall way as soon as I heard that tone with my new master on my heels.

* * *

A/N: Oh lord, I swear I hope I'm doing a good job with this D:. I've been lacking in the creativity department and I'm trying to get myself back into writing and stuff. As always, helpful criticism and points are welcomed :). Have a nice day :D!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: Ok, I am so wracking my brains to find something and for some reason I'm stuck on batman and star wars these days and since I'm more of a star wars fan I'ma go with this! This is going to be a semi AU since it will still have light sabers and stuff but we shall not see dear Anakin deteriorate to become darth vader. There will be dark parts and some graphic but in all it should be a hopefully ok story, I'm rating it M for later chapters.

Overview: Ahsoka Tano was never good blending in due to the nature of her background, so when her parents finally decide to grant her wish and send her to a jedi high school she couldn't be happier... That is until she saw the guy that every girl wants... And his girl friend... Can we say high school drama with a twist? I do not own Star Wars :3

___

* * *

_

Chapter 3: Trouble already in paradise

(Anakin's P.O.V)

Chasing my new padawan down the hallway, I couldn't help but notice what Master Shaak Ti said about her being over developed for her age. Though her lekku's were still short, they were longer then most for togruta's at that age since front ones hanged on her shoulders and the back one was hitting about mid back. Even threw the hoodie I could see her shape lightly and if she's going to be anything like her mom I could tell she was going to be a bomb shell. "Hun?"

"Hah master! Try to find me!"

_'She's kidding right?' _Hiding on the other side of the pillar that she was behind, I waited patiently.

"Master?"

Smirking, I waited for her to come fully out of her hiding spot which she did and I crept up silently behind her.

"What the...?"

"Gotcha!"

"Oh no!"

"Now... Time for punishment!" Hugging her tightly, I lightly started to tickle her sides.

"Hahaha! No!"

"Oh? So my padawan is ticklish is she?" Tickling her harder, she squirmed more as she tried to break free.

"M-Master! Ha! Stop it!" Turning around, she started hitting her master's chest lightly.

She turned in my arms and for the first time I got a good look at her. Cerulean pools stared back into my own ocean ones and for a second I felt like some type of physic connect run threw us. Relaxing my arms around my waist, the heat that radiated felt better then the sun earlier. I didn't break off our gaze until I heard a door open.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan warned.

"Oh hell..."

"Ahsoka!"

"Run!"

Next thing I knew both of us ran like hell for our lives down the near by stairs and didn't stop till we couldn't hear their voices anymore. "You know when they catch us..."

"What you mean us? Your probably going to get some type of slap on the wrist!"

Laughing, I slid down the wall to the floor near Ahsoka at leaned my head back. "You wish, knowing master he'll have me working like he was when he was a padawan to Master Gonn." We shared a laugh as I felt her lay her head on my shoulder.

"Oh boy, and who knows how old he is? For all we know you could be going back to the ancient times where you actually had to..."

"There you two are!"

_'Oh crap!'_Getting prepared to flee, I saw that it was Ahsoka's mother and settled down. "Phew, Master Alema?"

Looking down at them, she smiled. "Well aren't you two cozy?"

"Mother!" Ahsoka tossed on her hoodie so no one would see her face turn high red again.

Giggling at her daughter's obvious attraction, she kneeled down in front of them. "You forgot this." She placed the black book bag on her daughters lap before standing up and brushing off her skirt. "Now if I'm not correct you have temple and school duties?"

"Crap."

"Your not starting off good master." The padawan said in a sing song voice.

"You want me to tickle you again?"

"Hell no!" Jumping off, Ahsoka hid behind her mother.

_'Well that will be a useful defense tactic.'_Getting up, I dusted off my pants and looked over at Ahsoka. "Lets start the tour now so I can at least get you to your fourth period class."

Nodding, she kissed her mom on the cheek and bounced off to her master's side.

"Take care you two."

"We will."

* * *

(Alema's P.O.V)

Watching them walk off talking and laughing, it soon turned into running again and I shook my head before going back up in the elevator to the top floor where my husband was waiting.

"Did you find them?"

"Yep, leaning against each other like old friends." I saw him frowned and smiled sympathetically."Oh relax, she's growing up..."

"Yea, too fast."

_'Help me...'_ This was going to be a long day already.

"Well at least we know they get along well, its crucial to her training that she and her master form a tight bond." Shaak Ti said already sensing her friend's distress.

"If it helps any, I'll talk to Anakin later when my presence won't send him sprinting down the halls."

"Well when you usually approch him, the way you do it makes it seem like he did do something wrong."

"Usually he does."

"No wonder he's always fleeing." Laughing, it got harder from the two dirty looks I was receiving. _'Now I think I see what my father went through with me.'_ "Just saying, she's not young anymore, give or take a few more years and she'll be a full blow adult and then what?"

"Oh no..."

Biting my lip, Shaak's face only made me laugh again as she turned away from my husband and walked down the hall towards the elevator.

"If you want, you can stay the day and see what she's doing."

"Ti!"

"Perfect."

Sighing, I followed my determined husband. "Why did you...?"

"So he wouldn't fuss so much later." She winked at the distressed mother before walking in.

_'Same Ti I've always know.'_

* * *

__

__

(Later)

"Class dismissed!"

"Finally!" Streching, Ahsoka gathered her stuff and packed it into her backpack before leaving the classroom and looking at my schedule. "Ok... History... Where is..."

"Oh my god!"

"He's here!"

Looking up, she saw a crowd forming around someone and frowned. "Oh lord... Who the...?"

"Ahsoka!"

Hearing her name being called out, she looked towards the crowd and they looked towards her as the person they crowded made their way threw them. "Master!"

"What?"

"What is she..."

"Oh no..."

Ignoring the whispers, she ran over to Anakin and stood in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm supposed to be helping my padawan out."

"Not fair!"

"How come the new girl is getting all the attention?"

Frowning at the crowd behind him, Anakin turned Ahsoka away and lead her down the hall way and down another corridor. "Damn harpies."

"What was that all about?"

"Ugh, drama is all."

Shrugging her shoulders, she looked back down at her schedule. "Ok, my next class is the next hall to the left."

"Need some assitance?"

"How about explaining why there is a riot where ever you go?"

Looking up from her paper, she covered her mouth in shock. "Is...Is that..."

"Oh like you should talk Padme, you see what you just did?"

Raising her eyebrow, she approached the duo and hugged Anakin, planting a kiss on his lips before facing Ahsoka.

_'Ok...' _Resisting her urge to blush, Ahsoka adjusted her straps so they weren't digging into her shoulders to divert her attention from the scene infront of her.

"And I'm taking this is the source of all the riot?"

Looking up, Ahsoka smiled sheepishly. "Caught red handed."

"Padme Amidala."

"Ahsoka Tano, pleasure to meet you."

"Tano? Oh wow..."

"I know, parents."

"So I'm taking you didn't know?" Padme smiled and walked over to the shy student and grabbed her hand. "Its ok, I understand its still kinda new but you'll get used to it."

"Yea, being the chosen ones padawan now being known threw out the school is not gonna help at all." Ahsoka sighed ruefully.

"Well if someone wasn't a show off..."

"Yea master!"

"Oh now this is unfair!" Holding his hands up in defense, he sighed in internally at the two women giving him looks. "How come I don't have a say so? And Snips! Your supposed to be on my side!"

"Sorry master but Padme is right, you were showing off."

"How!"

"Anakin, anywhere you go in this school you know people will flock to you like birds. And now that they know Ahsoka is your padawan how do you think this is going to end?"

"Ok, I admit defeat."

Laughing at her master's antics, the bell rang sharply which made all three of them jump. "Oh no! I'm late! Nice meeting you Padme but I have to go now!" Running away from the couple, she turned the hall sharply and made it into class with the rest of the nearly late comers.

* * *

(Anakin's P.O.V)

Watching Ahsoka disappear down the hallway, the only thing that diverted my attention was the arms that were wrapped around my waist. Looking down, I smiled at Padme.

"Why all of a sudden of choosing a padawan? You barely even knew her."

_'Straight to the point as always.' _"I guess that I saw something in her that I didn't see in the others who wanted to become my padawan."

Smiling at the answer, she entwined her fingers into his. "Well, you do have a good judge of character... But I'm just concerned about her..."

"Thanks babe... I understand but she has the will of a jedi... I just need to get her confidence up so she can see it."

"Why? What has happened to her?"

"Intolerance."

"Ah...Well you can count me in for helping her, I can tell she's a sweet heart and needs a little boost and what better way then having a female friend help you out? I know Master Secura would love to help out also and then we have Master Ti... " Counting things on her fingers, she missed the slowly spreading smile until she was pulled into a tight hug. Laughing, she hugged him back just as tight before pushing herself away to look up at him. "Ok, ok, I get it. I'll start letting the others know of the plan."

"Thanks."

"Its never a problem, she's a friend who needs help and we'll give her all that we can. Now you need to get back to the temple before you get in more trouble."

"Already?" I groaned in annoyance.

"News spread fast Ani. Now go before I make your punishment!"

"Ok Ms. future senator." Laughing as she hit me lightly, I grabbed her hands and held them tight in mine.

"I love you."

"I love you too." As we kissed, the sudden feeling I got made my stomach sick... Pulling away, I watched as she walked down the hallway but my mind was on was how I wished that it was Ahsoka that I was kissing a minute ago...

* * *

A/N: I'm happy on how the story is going, its helping me out threw these hard days to write on fan fiction. And yes if they seem occ, it should be a little since there still around their teenage years to early twenties. As always, open to criticism and if you have any ideas toss 'em my way :D. Have a nice day :3.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, I am so wracking my brains to find something and for some reason I'm stuck on batman and star wars these days and since I'm more of a star wars fan I'ma go with this! This is going to be a semi AU since it will still have light sabers and stuff but we shall not see dear Anakin deteriorate to become darth vader. There will be dark parts and some graphic but in all it should be a hopefully ok story, I'm rating it M for later chapters. Yay! I have some fantasic help from Lady Dae and of course my fans to help me write again. Unfortunately I have college so you know the who she-bang X3. Update when I can which will probably be the weekends.

Overview: Ahsoka Tano was never good blending in due to the nature of her background, so when her parents finally decide to grant her wish and send her to a jedi high school she couldn't be happier... That is until she saw the guy that every girl wants... And his girl friend... Can we say high school drama with a twist? I do not own Star Wars :3

___

* * *

_

Chapter 4: A dream or a wish? (Pt 1)

(Ahsoka's P.O.V)

_'Well that was interesting to say the least...' _Running out of my last class early, I made my way threw the hallways to avoid the stares and mean looks of my new classmates. In one day, I went from new girl to most hated person in the school... well at least on most on the girls list. Others were more curious and to say the least excited that they would be seeing their favorite hero alot more often and have 411 on him... Or so they thought. Lost in my own thoughts, I didn't realize that I wandered father then I intended. Snapping back into focus, I was staring down the face of a desolate hallway. "Where am I?" Walking down the hallway, I looked all over the vine covered walls and faded colors of the pillars with interest as the sun highlighted the chinks and cracks along the structures. Under my touch, the area seemed to come to life as flowers bloomed in all variety and colors along the place. Daring to venture forward, I felt a relaxing presence envelop me and instantly relaxed under it. "This feels... Wonder...ful..." Sinking down onto the floor, the colors seemed to become brighter as the sun's warmth blanketed me...

(Anakin's P.O.V)

"Jesus Christ..."

"Patience Anakin."

Rolling my eyes in my head, I continued to meditate with my master. After the whole stunt with choosing Ahsoka as my padawan with out the approval of the council, they weren't too pleased with me. Like I care anyway, I was going to chose someone either way and it just happened to be her... No, it wasn't just that.

"Is something wrong Anakin?"

"No."

"Your lying again."

_'Curse you old man.'_ "I am fine master." Soft patting of feet on the floor and a hand on my shoulder made me sigh.

"Anakin... Your worried about her right?"

"No, me and Padme are..."

"I mean Ahsoka."

It took all the restraint that was in the force for me not to loose control at that name.

"I knew it."

"Cant you just leave me be for once master? I'm not a padawan anymore."

"Yes but to me you'll always be the small boy who didn't know how to hold a light saber properly much less with out nearly chopping his own head off."

_'Oh that's it.'_Placing my feet on the floor, I stormed off away from my obvious amused master. Wandering around the temple, I couldn't help but still feel a bit sick about earlier, I mean I was kissing my girlfriend and I went practically daydreaming about pulling Ahsoka close to me and giving her the best kiss of her... "Ugh!"

"Something wrong Master Skywalker?"

Looking to the side, I saw Aayla approaching me. "Nothing Aayla and please, none of that master stuff."

"Sorry,Im just used to it and all." Placing a hand on her hip, the rutian twi'lek raised an eyebrow at the distressed jedi. "So, whats wrong? Your stress is starting to affect the young ones."

"Uh hun."

"And you can stop staring at me now." Smirking at his obvious embarrassment, she sighed and shook her head.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought..."

"Mhm... When is the last time you got laid?"

"Hey!"

Giggling, she waved her hand to calm him down. "At ease there, I'm joking. By the way, congrads on choosing your padawan and joining the ranks. Padme told me all about the plan she has in store and let me tell you that when were done with her you wont even recognize her!"

"Yea..." The last thing I wanted to hear was things deal with my girlfriend and my padawan in the same sentence.

"Is there a problem?"

"No."

Rolling her eyes, she popped up the taller jedi upside his head and folded her arms across her chest. "Liar, if Shaak Ti was here she would've instantly came after you for messing up the force. The younglings don't need the stress that your letting flow free. Now you either spill or I'll..."

"Ok! Ok! But can it be somewhere private?" Looking around, thought no one was looking, I could feel the probing in the force for the tiniest bits of information. Seeing her nod, I lead her down a hallway and out towards the garden where it be more safer to talk.

"Ok, speak."

Sighing, I took a deep breath. "I'm having a bit of an issue..."

"Yea, we all have them. Whats different about yours?"

"Its just..."

"Yes?"

"..."

"Anakin?" Tapping her foot, te twi'lek started to get impatient with the brown haired jedi.

"I..."

"Say it..."

"I..."

"Aayla! Anakin!"

"Kit!"

_'Thank you lady luck.'_Using my friends entrance to make my escape, I sprinted off quickly back to the temple to get some well needed R&R for the day. Who knew just in one day everything could get so flip sided? This is going to be a long year and an even longer lifetime with how jedi's live... Oh lord... Sliding into the training room, i sat in a meditative pose and let my mind drift off into the force...

* * *

_"Anakin?"_

_'Mmmm...'_

_"Anakin?"_

_'What?'_

_"Leave him be hun. He got in late last night, let him sleep."_

_"I know but she's moving mom! She wants her dad."_

_"Awww, I know but he's sleeping now...Come on, sit down before you get dizzy again, you know your dad will have a fuss if you faint again and Anakin would have a coronary."_

_"That only happened once and I had stuff to do!"_

_"Well your not getting my head lopped off for your recklessness young one."_

_"Mom..."_

_"Look, I understand but being this far in the term puts alot of stress on your body adn your energy drains fast holding the baby... Please? I promise as soon as he wakes up I'll take you to him ok?"_

_"Oh kay...Sleep well love..."_

* * *

A/N: Ok, this story is seriously ticking me off since fanfic has a problem with keeping everything the way someone types it -_-. Anyways, r&r as always and help and ideas are appreciated! :D


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Ok, I am so wracking my brains to find something and for some reason I'm stuck on batman and star wars these days and since I'm more of a star wars fan I'ma go with this! This is going to be a semi AU since it will still have light sabers and stuff but we shall not see dear Anakin deteriorate to become darth vader. There will be dark parts and some graphic but in all it should be a hopefully ok story, I'm rating it M for later chapters. Yay! I have some fantastic help from Lady Dae and of course my fans to help me write again. Unfortunately I have college so you know the who she-bang X3. Update when I can which will probably be the weekends.

Overview: Ahsoka Tano was never good blending in due to the nature of her background, so when her parents finally decide to grant her wish and send her to a jedi high school she couldn't be happier... That is until she saw the guy that every girl wants... And his girl friend... Can we say high school drama with a twist? I do not own Star Wars :3

* * *

Chapter 4: A dream or a wish? (Pt 2)

"He's in here."

"Are you sure? We need to find her and soon!"

"Relax, he can help us find her..."

* * *

(Anakin's P.O.V)

Opening my eyes, I had to lower myself to the floor gently after the dream I had just experienced. _'What the hell?'_

"Anakin?"

"Hun?" Looking up, ocean blue eyes where the first thing I saw and instantly my heart started to beat fast. "A-Ahsoka?"

"Well I do look like my daughter."

Realizing what I just said, I covered my face in order to hide my reddening cheeks. _'God damn it.' _"I'm sorry Master Tano, is there anything I can do for you?"

Instantly, smiling lips turned into a frown and tears welled up in the mother togruta's eyes.

"Uh!" _"Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!'_

"Have you seen Ahsoka anywhere?"

"Ahsoka? She should have been home by now, everyone that I asked said she left as soon as class ended."

Looking between each other, the distressed parents turned back to their daughter's mentor.

"Anakin, she never came home."

As soon as that last word was out her mouth I was out the door and down the hallway.

"... Will he find her?" Looking over at Obi-Wan, Alema let a tear fall from her eye.

"Of course he will, have faith."

Nodding, she went towards the back of the room and looked out the window. _'Be safe my red star...'_

* * *

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka!"

"Anakin?" Turning around, I saw Aayla approaching me holding some scrolls from the library. "What are you doing making such noise a this time of the night?"

"Have you seen Ahsoka?"

"No, why do you ask? School has been over for hours now..." Adjusting the scrolls, a couple dropped out her arms and she sighed. "Damnit..."

Bending down, he gathered the dropped scrolls and adjusted them before sticking them back in her arms.

"Thanks, now why are you looking for Ahsoka?"

"She hasn't gone home yet and her parents are worried like hell."

"Oh no, let me get these scrolls to Master Vos and I'll be right back, wait here."

Nodding, Aayla took off quickly to try and get the armful of scrolls to her old master...

"Ok, I'm back, now lets go and find her, I'll take the left corridors and you head for the right ones."

Nodding, I turned to sprint off before I felt a hand squeeze mine in reassurance.

"We'll find her."

I didnt say anything, I just sprinted off praying she was safe.

* * *

(Aayla's P.O.V)

Taking off to the left corridors, I rolled my eyes in my head when I felt my master probed my mind. I blocked him out for the sake of Anakin's privacy. _'As if he thinks I didn't know... I mean come on!' _Anakin could never hide anything from me, I knew him since his master was under Master Qui-Gon . So me and him go way back and even if he tried I know he could never keep anything from me. "Ahsoka! Come out please, everyone is worried about you." My voice reverberated off the pillars and I sighed. I traveled down many halls and past rooms full of books and supplies. "God in the morning, this place is massive, who knows where she went?" Turning down another corridor, I walked down a little more and before I knew it an unfamiliar smell entered my nostrils and I moved back. "What in the world?" Taking another breath, I noticed that it was sweet smelling and soon I was feeling dizzy. _'What is causing this?' _I felt something creep up my leg and I jumped backwards. Looking down, I saw vines crawling up the walls and spreading along the floor. "Is that... " _"Anakin!"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"I think I found her..."_

_"Great! Where is she?"_

_"Last place you were ever think of." _There was a pause before he contacted me again telepathically.

_"Where is she?"_

_"Remember why they told us never to approach the old pathways of the temple unless guided by an elder jedi when we were younger?"_

_"Yea, because of the plant that resides there of course. Everyone knows to stay away cause of the plants ability to lull its victims into sleep and drain their life force. Why?"_

_"Do I need to say it?" _

_"Fuck my life."_

_'Your telling me.' _I thought to myself quietly.

_"So what the hell are we supposed to do?"_

_"Well it might affect me more since it does tend to like the females more."_

_"Are you trying to say something?"_

_"Besides the fact that your gender doesn't taste good?"_

_"I'm going to hit you for that crack."_

_"Hahaha, bring it on Anny~."_

_"AAYLA!"_

_"Hahahaha. Ok, ok, you go in first and kill off some of the vines so that I can go in without nearly fainting". _I heard his grunt of approval and took out my light saber and began hacking at the vines that threaten to creep up further. _'Hurry Anakin...'_

* * *

(Anakin's P.O.V)

_'Curse all to hell...' _Pulling out my light saber, I began slashing at the vines that were encircling the faded pillars and made my way slowly into the old hallways of the temple. Silently I thanked what ever god there were that this plant preferred men over women. _'Like I can let anyone know that.' _The father I went in the more they seemed to be enlarged and blossoming into exotic flowers that I've never seen. "Ahsoka? Where are you?"

**_"Anakin..."_**

I froze up when I heard a soft yet sultry voice ring in my head. "Ahsoka?" No, that couldn't be her, her voice wasn't of that range but the shudder that ran threw me made my stomach twist in knots. Who knows what that plant had done to her? That only drove me further to go and retrieve her... "Ahsoka! Can you hear me?"

**_"I'm right here..."_**

I heard a giggle and turned down the next hallway from where it came. "Dammit," I coughed as the scent started to get to me. "It's getting stronger..."

**_"Oh Anakin, you really do need to relax."_**

The next minute my light saber was held in shien position and I heard a giggle from deeper down the corridor. Narrowing my eyes, a figure draped in a cloak soon appeared. "Who are you?" They turned towards me and I heard my breathing stop. Familiar blue eyes peered from under lowered lashed and stared at me directly. "A-Ahsoka?" No, it couldn't be... She was more developed and filled out in more ways then one. _'Bad Anakin! No thinking about her that way!' _Approaching the mystery woman who looks like my padawan, she moved away slowly into the fog that was now was rising. "Wait! Who are you?"

**_"You don't realize?"_**

In a blink of an eye she was in my face and I got a clear look at her... It was.. "Ahsoka... But you can't be... "

**_"But I am."_**

Backing up, she pursued me now and I wasn't having this shit... Bending down a little bit, as soon as she got close to me i jumped up and over her and sprinted down the hallway and kept going till I couldn't hear footsteps any more. _'Or her voice...'_ Slowing down, I took a deep breath and instantly regretted it. "Shit, shit , shit, shit." Coughing, I managed to run to one of the open gaps and take in some air which cleared out most of the gas in this area. "Phew..."

"Ma-Master..."

Turning around, my eyes nearly widened into dinner plates. "A-Ahsoka." My heart dropped as a small gust of wind blew some more of the gas away and it showed what the plant had done to her. Her skin was sunken in and paler. Small vines were under her skin and pulsating with life every second. Lightly her eyelids fluttered but that was accompanied with a stifled groan or a sign of pain flashing across her face. "Ahsoka!"

**_"I'm right here..."_**

Jumping back, I turned to see the clone from before. This time she had her hood down and cloak open so I could see clearly now the markings that she had, the contours of her face and the curves of her body... Damn my one way male mind.

**_"Like what you see?"_**

"No." _'Yes.'_ Fuck my mind... Approaching Ahsoka slowly, her clone bypassed me and dropped down on her knees near her. "Get away from her!" I said as I drew my light saber. She looked at me and smiled while stroking her creators face.

_**"But why? I am Ahsoka, my name is Ahsoka Tano."**_

"No its not." I said hotly while trying not to notice that more skin was showing now that she was allowing the robe to slip off her frame.

**_"Oh Anakin... You need to stop all this denial."_**

"Away from me!" She approached me slowly and I coughed as the fog started to rise up again. I felt her hands rest on my cheeks and bring me eye level to her. She let a small smile play on her lips as she pressed up against me.

**_"Mm, master... Your so warm."_**

"Get.. of me."

**_"Your saying that but your body is telling something different. You don't want me to. In fact..."_**

"Get off me." I said louder as she pressed herself up against me and I had to think of every single negative thing to keep my body in check.

**_"Oh Anakin, you need to let loose some time."_**

_'Shit!' _Ok, this was DEFINABLY not in ANY WAY Ahsoka, especially where she grabbed me at. That was the final straw and I made her back up when I swung my light saber at her.

**_"You still don't believe me? Fine. I'll make you believe then."_**

From under her robe she drew a light saber but when activated it became a saber staff. Raising mine to fight, I heard the clone sigh.

**_"Oh Ani... I hate to hurt you."_**

"You need not worry about me..."

**_"Ok! But trust me, you'll be regretting those words..."_**

(Anakin's P.O.V end)

* * *

"He still hasn't come back Ben..."

"Easy Assak, he'll bring her back safely."

"He better." Green eyes looked sharply at the jedi master and left no room for exemptions and or excuses.

"Easy now."

"Master Obi-Wan!"

Looking at the door, the three jedi's were surprised when Aayla ran in and quickly forced closed the door and leaned against it.

"Aayla! What's wrong?" Kneeling next to her, Alema healed small cuts and scrapes that were across her arms and legs.

"Master Alema..."

"Focus Aayla." Though he wanted to say it teasingly, the cut that his eyes wandered onto that ran down her cheek stopped him.

"Sorry, we know where Ahsoka is!"

"Where?"

Gulping, the rutian twi'lek steeled herself against the door when it started to shake and rattle against her back. "You know the plant deep in the temple?"

* * *

"Anakin!"

"Dammit, how in the world did she get back here?"

"Lets just get them out of here first and foremost." Reaching out into the force, he focused on locating his former student.

Adjusting the scarf around the lower half of his face, Assak chopped down another vine and grunted from annoyance. "Find him yet?"

"I think so but there's two others near him."

"Good, where are they?"

"A little deeper and we need to hurry, something is wrong with the other two that I sensed and Anakin is under serious pressure."

"He should be"...

"What the hell?"

"Ahsoka!"

Looking up, the clone was speared straight threw with a purple light saber and landed next to the plant's vines.

Running past Anakin and Obi-Wan, Assak pulled out his blade and swiftly decapitated the image of his aged daughter. Facing the plant, it didn't take much to finish it off since it laid dormant for decades and lost most of its sting. Carefully removing dissecting the vines, he pulled his daughter away and looked down on her sadly. "Soka..."

"Anakin, are you ok?" Kneeling down to the brown haired jedi, he sat him up and kept a hand on his back just incase he would topple over.

"I'm fine master," He said a bit out of of breath. Looking up, he saw vines where the clone was pinned and Ahsoka in her fathers arms. Managing to get on one knee, he bowed down with a bit of difficulty. "I am sorry Master Tano, I nearly let her die upon my first day upon her being my padawan and I have no regrets if she or you and your wife decide that she is no longer my padawan."

Looking down at Anakin, Assak had nothing to say and walked past holding his emaciated daughter.

"Come Anakin, we have to get you to the bay." Supporting his former student, Obi-Wan helped him walk out of the halls and back to where the main temple was.

* * *

"How are you feeling Anakin?"

"Just fine Master Alema, you ok? My master told me you were worried about us."

A reddish hue appeared on the mothers face as she stroked her bright blue lekku. "Well yes, after all you raced off so suddenly and well..."

"It's ok, she's my padawan so of course I would. How is she by the way?"

Looking sadly at the door across from them, the blue ringlets turned darker in color representing her sadness. "She's in bad shape, the healers say that nearly all of her fluid is gone and their still trying to get the vines out."

"I should've been there sooner."

"Anakin..."

"No, he's right." Stepping out of the room, Assak nearly matched his daughters skin tone as he hugged his wife. "But I can say you did your best and at least she still has a fighting chance."

Looking down, a hand on his shoulder pushing him back made him look up into purple eyes.

"She'll be alright, get some rest. Ben will be back later to check up on you, he's doing crowd control."

"Ok." Yawning, blue eyes closed and missed the small smiles of the torgruta parents.

"I think he'll make a fine master for her Alema."

"I think so too."

* * *

(Anakin's Dream P.O.V)

_"She's here Anakin!"_

_"Look at her, shes gorgeous." _

_My eyes registered to the bright light before it dimmed and it was like waking up to a nightmare yet a dream at the same time. I was sitting in a hospital chair which was obviously in a med bay. Next to the hospital bed were my master, Ahsoka's parents and an un-happy looking Mace Windu and Yoda then when again, when were they ever happy when it came to an issue with me? They were blocking who was on the bed but from the soft whimpers I heard it sounded like a baby. But whose kid was it?  
_

_"Come Anakin."_

_Looking up, I saw a beaming Alema come and help me up out of my seat from across the room. If I was in control of the dream questions would've been coming out of my mouth left and right but I was walking right along and smiling. Why were we in a med bay and where is Ahsoka?_

_"Here she is."  
_

_I think i possibly fainted at that point in my mind. The dream me sat next to the Ahsoka I just fought and kissed her before looking down at the pink bundle in her arms. Tiny fists clenched the blanket and a pale face with bright blue eyes stared up at us. A baby shouldn't already have an eye color but looking at Ahsoka I knew that's why the said eye color was there, it was just like hers.  
_

_"I hope it wasn't too stressful, I know that the fight took alot out of you."_

_"We shouldn't be here in the first place."_

_Both me and the dream me glared at the sturdy jedi that voiced his opinion. "Can't you let me have any type of happiness in my life?" Go me. That shut him up and Master Windu stood fuming at the smart remark. Like I cared, I was more interested and scared at what the meaning of this dream meant._

_"Anakin, relax. Today is a momentous day and though he won't say it I know Master Windu is happy for us, he's just concerned since we still technically are on enemy soil and kind of un-armed and defenseless?"_

_"Thank you Ahsoka, at least someone sees the danger of the situation."_

_Giving him another look, a coo from the baby brought the dream me attention back down and he tickled her stomach threw the fabric even though she probably wouldn't register the sensation threw the thick cover. "So what would will our new baby's name be?" _

_'We?'_

_"Mmm, I have one in mind." Giving the baby to dream me, she let out a puff of breath as she fell back on the pillow and yawned. "Fifteen hours of labour, good lord mom how did you do it?"_

_"Well you were longer and they had already given me sedatives so it wasn't so bad."_

_"And you still shouldn't had ran out there like that, all that stress would've been harmful to you and the baby and god forbid if you were struck by a blast."_

_"Dad..."_

_"Well she's here and that's all that matters." The situation was diffused by my master though he looked a little nervous about the whole situation. _

_"Thank you master, now what is her name to be Soka? I think I know what you have in mind." Rocking the baby back and forth, I was surprised at my own gentleness to this situation but I was having a melt down right now as the meaning came to me.  
_

_"Her name will be Shimi Kaylee Skywalker." _

_(Anakin's Dream End)_

* * *

"WE HAVE A KID?"

* * *

A/N: *blows a raspberry* College is so tanking for me, this semester was defiantly not a good one but hopefully the next one will be better! That's why the delay was so long but I will try to update more often now since the school year is coming to a close soon. Thanks for waiting guys! Btw, I know Assak is another Torgruta's name in the far future where Cade SkyWalker is but I couldnt find any other name.


	7. Notification

Ok, I will now be posting notifications in the stories and what not about what's going on in each story!

Now that I know what I wanna do I'm going to re-write the Light in my heart one and start over using the outline from the one already up. So hopefully I can get the details right and keep it running. So for right now the old story is done and look out for the new one.


	8. Notification 2

Ok, I will now be posting notifications in the stories and what not about what's going on in each story!

This story is now discontinued and what not and I'll probably delete it after I re-written all the chapters and put them into my new story. Sorry about this but I felt like I could do a better job and what not and plus I need to get my writing spirits up so maybe this will do it. The new story is Key to my Heart and it goes into deeper which is what I didn't do in this story :). Look out for more chapters as I'ma try and get them up as soon as I can :D! All for now :3


End file.
